


Sparks

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark has an unexpected nighttime visitor.





	Sparks

Mark restlessly tossed and turned in his bed at the Institute, the sheets feeling like claws grabbing at his feet. His mind woke him up every time he was nearing sleep. The pale moonlight filtering through the thin curtains wasn’t helping him in the slightest. A layer of sweat shone on his skin, and he considered moving to the floor. After all, there had been no beds in the Hunt. No matter what position he moved his body to, his mind would not be quieted.

A shadow flashed by the window, followed by a creak and a rush of cool air that made the curtains dance. Mark was too distracted by the sliver of fear in his heart to appreciate the breeze. He sat up in his bed, squinting at the window, trying to discern the shapes in the darkness. One shape got more and more definitive, and as it moved closer to him, he realized it was a person. Kieran. He looked statuesque, his pale skin resembled marble.

“Mark,” Kieran said, his voice lighting sparks in Mark’s body that he thought had died out a long time ago. Kieran raised a hand, and cupped Mark’s cheek. Mark melted into the touch, closing his eyes. There was a certain feeling of being touched by another person, a tingling sensation. Mark savored it while it lasted, but soon enough the hand was gone. Mark sighed in dismay.

“Kieran,” He whispered, his voice thick with exhaustion. “Is this a dream?”

Kieran laughed softly, a soft tinkling noise that Mark craved every day.

“Much the opposite, my love. I am here,” said Kieran. He sat on the edge of Mark’s bed, barely making an indentation. Mark raised his head, and looked- really looked- at Kieran. His face was open and honest, bicolored eyes unguarded. It was an unusual look on Kieran, one Mark suspected he only got to observe. His face was as angled and regal as Mark remembered, sharp cheekbones and jawline making appearances in most of Mark’s dreams. His dark, impossibly soft hair framed his face, and Mark could see one of Kieran’s pointed ears peeking through the beautiful mess. The curves of his throat were exposed, collarbones peeking out from the loose white shirt that Kieran wore. 

Mark swallowed, feeling like a fish out of water, needing to gasp for air. He scooted closer to Kieran, reaching for his hands hesitantly. Kieran responded instantly, brushing his thumb over Mark’s knuckles. Mark almost gasped, his stomach tightening against his will. He raised his eyes to Kieran’s lips. The curve of them was so familiar, their fullness inviting to Mark. From their his eyes went to Kieran’s hair. He reached out a hand and touched the ends of it gently. Kieran’s mouth quirked up, and his hair rippled different shades of blue. Mark smiled, meeting Kieran’s eyes for the first time. He realized he was getting closer, and Kieran’s gaze was locked on Mark’s own lips, but it was too late to stop. Their lips met in the middle, and Mark inhaled, hand resting on Kieran’s cheek. Kieran felt strong and sure and Mark’s heart skipped.

Kieran rose to his knees on the bed, asserting his dominance, and Mark sighed, letting himself run both of his hands over Kieran’s chest. His ribs stuck out, and Mark frowned, but he couldn’t let it distract it from what was happening. Kieran noticed, however.

“What is wrong?” He asked, black and silver gazing down into blue and gold. 

“So thin,” Mark said, showing Kieran how he could count each of his ribs.

“You were this way not too long ago,” Kieran reminded him. “You are not anymore.”

“You are still beautiful,” Mark said, and Kieran’s heart lurched toward the boy. He immediately kissed him, a kiss of heat and passion, a stark contrast to the gentleness they had been displaying before. Mark ran his hand up the back of Kieran’s thigh, stopping at his ass and giving it a playful squeeze. It was the only place on his body that really had something to grip, and so Mark would take advantage of it. Kieran growled, kissing Mark with a renewed energy. Mark was already shirtless, opting to just wear worn out pajama pants, especially with the stuffiness of the institute. Kieran felt down Mark’s arms and torso, learning and memorizing the new Mark. Mark still wore Kieran’s elf bolt on a leather string around his neck, and he gently felt the smooth stone beneath his fingers. He gently pressed down on Mark’s chest, nudging him to lean back. Mark did just that, falling back and letting his head comfortably rest on a pillow. Kieran immediately straddled him. Mark enjoyed the show as Kieran took off his shirt and threw it off the bed. Mark settled his hands contently rested his hands on Kieran’s bony hips staring up at his gorgeous prince. Where he was sitting, Mark got just enough friction to make him want more, but not enough to be satisfied. As the moment stretched out, Mark wiggled his hips impatiently. Kieran grinned down at his Shadowhunter lover, and bent over, his back arched so that there was no more friction between them. He began to place kisses strategically on Mark’s neck and upper chest, drawing beautiful noises from Mark’s parted lips. He noticed the new runes that decorated his torso and stomach, and traces them lightly with his fingertips. Mark realized what Kieran was doing and tried to sit up, but Kieran stopped him gently.

“Kier-”

“Shh. They are a part of you, Mark, and I love every part of you,” Kieran murmured. Mark sank back into his pillows with a sigh of relief. Kieran couldn’t help himself, he kissed Mark again. Their lips slid against each other easily, teeth and tongues moving to express the pain of separation for months. Mark could kiss Kieran for hours, the fae boy intoxicating to him. Kieran wanted to go other places in their limited time together, rolling his hips down on Mark in a fluid motion that stole the air from Mark’s lungs. He gave a quiet moan, a hint of pleasure rippling through his being.

“Kier, I need you,” said Mark. Kieran could see lust like a veil over Mark’s eyes. He gave Mark one last lingering kiss, that left the boy gasping and chasing, before sliding down lower. His teeth grazed Mark’s stomach and teased at the waistband of his loose pajama pants. His chin bumped Mark’s arousal, making Mark squirm in anticipation. Mark felt as though he was going to burn up here in his bed, waiting for Kieran to pleasure him. He could feel his heartbeat in his lower regions, pulsating. Kieran was so close…

“Tell me what you want, Shadowhunter.” Kieran’s voice was deep and assertive. Mark whimpered softly.

“I want your mouth on me Kieran.” Kieran growled softly.

“How much?” Kieran asked.

“I need it, I’m begging you…”

Kieran pulled Mark’s bottoms off swiftly, and Mark’s member stood proudly in the moonlight. It was just as Kieran remembered. He nipped softly at a piece of skin by Mark’s groin, and spread Mark’s legs apart easily. Mark melted like butter under Kieran, every single time. He moved to Mark’s hipbone, carefully avoiding the one spot that he knew Mark wanted the most.

Mark couldn’t stop himself, he arched his back up and his member nudged Kieran’s bare chest. He moaned even at the little bit of contact. Kieran placed his palm flat on Mark’s stomach, just below his belly button. This was action that had always seemed to soothe Mark, Kieran wasn’t sure why. Sure enough, Mark relaxed, closing his eyes and placing his own hand over Kieran’s. 

Kieran made sure to leave a few bruises before he trailed his hot breath over to Mark’s member. It was curled now, and steadily leaking precum onto Mark’s stomach. Kieran took the base of it in his hand and the tip in his mouth before swallowing down further, giving Mark no time to adjust.

Mark was consumed with pleasure, his body trembling. He gave a shuddering moan and hooked his legs over Kieran’s shoulders, crossing them at the ankles to keep them from shaking. He threaded his hands into Kieran’s hair, all of his willpower concentrated onto not thrusting into Kieran’s mouth. They were making love, not fucking, and while Mark was sure that Kieran wouldn’t have minded, he didn’t want him to feel used.

The heat of Kieran’s throat and the velvety softness of Kieran’s tongue was encompassing Mark, slowly but surely coaxing his orgasm from him. Mark could feel it, mouth stuck in an o, back arching. Kieran could feel it in the way Mark’s balls tightened, and he immediately drew off. Mark made a strangled noise in his throat, hips rutting against nothing. He futilely chased that sensation that would hurl in over the edge into pleasure. 

“Why do you tease me so?” Mark said. Kieran smirked. Mark gazed down at his faerie boy, desire coursing through his veins and making him shiver.

“Have I not pleasured you?” Kieran responded. Mark twirled a strand of Kieran’s tousled hair around his fingertip, enjoying the smoothness and distraction from his straining erection. Kieran drew away, and Mark watched the wave of Kieran’s hair fall back into place. It was hypnotic.

“Of course you have,” said Mark. Kieran stripped himself of his pants, and for Faeries didn’t wear underwear, was completely naked. Mark was momentarily taken aback by the beauty of his lover. It was obvious that Kieran didn’t want the attention on himself, however, and soon Kieran’s arousal was hidden from him, pressed somewhere among Mark’s blankets as Kieran got back into his position between Mark’s legs.

Mark’s eyes were fixed on Kieran as he seductively sucked on two of his fingers, watched as they shone with saliva as they came out of Kieran’s pretty mouth. Kieran teased at Mark’s opening with his fingers. Ripples of pleasure spread out from his entrance, Mark moaning despite himself. 

Kieran slowly pushed in a lubricated digit, kissing at Mark’s thigh. Mark’s moans increased in volume. He slowly pumped it in and out. Mark closed his eyes, allowing himself to just feel. He took a deep breath, smelling the ocean. That was Kieran. Once he was adjusted, he tried to grind down on Kieran’s finger, needing more, needing it deeper.

Kieran inserted another finger, reading his lover. He scissored them in and out, stretching Mark and preparing him for something larger. Mark cried out as Kieran teasingly licked up the backside of his length.

“Kieran I need you inside of me, please…” Mark managed to get the words out of his mouth, his brain clouding. Kieran slipped a third finger inside and all coherent thoughts inside of Mark were lost to the pleasure.

“You will have me,” Kieran said, his voice gravelly. He watched Mark’s convulse on the sheets, one of his hands gripping them tightly. Mark’s face was contorted in pleasure-pain, and he adjusted himself to kiss Mark. He did so with passion, all teeth and lips moving together in desperation, searching for release. Mark locked his legs on either side of Kieran as Kieran continued to open him up. He put one of his hands on Kieran’s back, and, in one fluid movement, rolled them over so that Mark straddling Kieran. 

Kieran, in his state of shock, removed his fingers from Mark. Mark smiled looking proud of himself, and Kieran smiled back, running his hands over Mark’s smooth legs. If this was what Mark wanted he would do it, no question.

Mark adjusted himself so that he was balanced above Kieran’s length, ready to sink down. His hands were on Kieran’s chest. Kieran held Mark’s hips loosely in his hands.

Mark slipped Kieran inside of himself with a gasp of pleasure and pain. His eyes rolled back in his head and sparks exploded behind his eyelids. The feeling of being filled by Kieran was familiar, but felt new every time. Kieran moaned as Mark’s tightness engulfed him completely. Mark stilled for a few moments, adjusting to Kieran’s length. He was trembling with pleasure still. He looked down into Kieran’s eyes as he started to move his hips, slowly but gracefully. He found the perfect angle where it felt as if Kieran was penetrating him further than ever before. Kieran’s hands slid down to Mark’s ass, appreciating it. Mark smirked, rolling his hips faster. Kieran began to assist him thrusting up when Mark came down so that that the feeling would be magnified. Mark moaned, his head falling into the crook of Kieran’s neck. Kieran rubbed against a spot inside Mark that made him shake, waves of pleasure washing over his body. 

Kieran rolled them over again. “On your hands and knees,” he instructed. Mark instantly complied. Kieran gripped Mark’s hips tightly and thrust into him, while also peppered light kisses up Mark’s arching spine. Mark almost blacked out from pleasure, falling to his elbows. Kieran thrust into Mark quickly, feeling himself approaching orgasm. One of his hands went to Mark’s arousal, stroking it quickly. The other went to Mark’s hair, pulling on the strands and forcing Mark to keep his back arched. That angle allowed Kieran to hit the spot inside of Mark with every single thrust.

Mark was pushed over the edge, and he was gone. He tensed, colors exploding behind his eyes, before collapsing onto the bed. Kieran came into Mark with an exclamation in a Faerie language that Mark didn’t recognize. He sank onto the bed next to Mark, who was already drifting off to sleep. The orgasm had sapped his energy. Kieran pressed a cheek to Mark’s shoulder, before the two boys fell asleep on the bed together, bodies entangled.

  
  


When Mark awoke in the late morning, sunshine streaming through the curtains, there was no trace of Kieran but an acorn laying on the bed next to Mark. Mark broke open the acorn, and surely enough there was a furled up note inside. Mark carefully unrolled it, and when he read the three words his heart clenched.

 

“I Love You”


End file.
